The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same using a much simpler process at low cost.
Since several types of semiconductor elements are integrated into a semiconductor device, operating voltages respectively applied to the semiconductor elements can be different from one another. Thus, thicknesses of gate insulating layers respectively used for the semiconductor elements can be different from one another.
Depths, conductive types, and impurity densities of wells respectively formed under the semiconductor elements are diverse. Thus, if the semiconductor elements are separately fabricated, steps of the whole process may be increased.